girlsofthewildsfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 5
"I don't need a lot either, I only need one member! The girl with the strongest fist, come on out! Or... I'm fine with 'a guy' with no strength and has a hard time adjusting... who wants protection from this school." '' -[[Moon Young Lee|'Lee Moon Young']], "Chapter 5" '''Chapter 5' is the fifth chapter of the Girl the Wild's series. Synopsis The chapter opens up with Queen hitting a punching bag with Lee Moon Young watching off to the side. Criticizing Queen for calling her in the middle of the night and saying nothing, she begins to jokingly remark on how Queen must afraid that she will be beaten by her, who had been secretly training, as Queen tiredly stops training. Moon Young then continues that she would go easy on Queen. Queen is silent, until she brings up Jae Gu's comment. Asking if she truly is a monster, Moon Young is surprised that she is concerned, and goes on by mockingly telling her that she's being crazy. Irritated, Queen throws a pair of sparring gloves at Lee Moon Young's cheek and demands a match, which Lee Moon Young enthusiatically accepts to. The scene switches to Jae Gu preparing his younger siblings for school. As he packs their backpacks, Song Jae Hyung complains about the sausage Jae Gu promised him, but forgot to buy. Song Jae Som tries to calm him down as Jae Gu swears to buy it the next day. Jae Hyung then tells his older brother that he hates him, and comments how their mother used to make it. Hearing this and clearly stressed, Jae Gu snaps and tells his brother to stop it. Seeing him hold in his tears, Jae Gu regrets this and softly promises to buy him sausage. Switiching to Jae Gu narrating, he states how his younger siblings need a mother and no matter how hard he tries to replace her, he cannot. He then apologizes to his siblings. With his Jae Hyung--who was clearly upset--and Jae Som now on their bus, he continues on how everyday is a war for them, and questions when they will find peace in life. Late for school and a large female student at the front gate, Jae Gu poorly climbs over the wall. Sitting down to rest, he notices above him several female students hop over the wall and him with ease. He comments on how the school is not satisfied with being just unique, and that the only way he will graduate with his mind intact is if he concentrates on his studies. He then continues on that, although it is difficult, if he manages to get good grades in the school, he may get a good job afterall. Afterwards, he begins to question what he had done to get the class's girls' attention--who were all watching him as he worked. He also comments on how he fears break, for girls would just swarm him. Without warning, the kendo club barges in and demands the newcomers' attention. The fencing/kendo captain, Lee Seub Seul, then announces that--due to their high reputation--they would be accepting only three new members with past experience with the sport. As she says they are Wild's High's best club, Choi Dal Dal enters and remarks on how they did not participate in the National Championship the year prior. She signals her members who bring over a cinderblock. She then displays her skill to the class as she breaks it with a single kick. As the class praises her, Jae Gu is left shocked. Dal Dal reveals that they are the seven-year running national champions Wild's taekwondo club, and that they would only be accepting two members through a tournament. Lee Moon Young then enters and questions Dal Dal's need to put is so much effort just for freshmen. Introducing herself in a very uncaring matter, she gets straight to the point and reveals she only needs one member--the girl with the strongest fist, or "a guy with no strength and has a hard time adjusting who wants protection from this school." The chapter ends comedically with the two kendo members in the shadows of Choi Dal Dal and Lee Moon Young, obviously no match for the two. Category:Chapters